Decode
by EatSleepWriteSpoilers
Summary: What would happen if Bella said "No" instead of "I do"? But she had a good reason to do it the only thing is no one knows the truth.
1. Chapter One: No

**Hey everyone!! I know I meant to put this up alot faster but I have been trying to write the second chapter (its going to be really long) and since its almost thanksgiving I thought why not put this up for you guys! I will be back on Friday so hopefully I will finish the second chapter and post it!!! **

**Summary: Remember that perfect wedding in Breaking Dawn? What if that wedding ended with Bella saying "No" instead of "I do"? She had a good reason for it, someone came back for revenge. The only thing is no one knows the real reason. **

**Ok so here is DECODE!!!**

Chapter One: No…

Today was suppose to be the happiest day of my life. The day when my life would finally feel complete. I was in a beautiful white dress made for me and only me, and I had the wedding of my dreams right in front of me. But if you really knew me, you would know that nothing ever goes this perfect for me. Something has to go wrong; and that something was a someone.

Everyone was waiting downstairs to see the bride come down and finally get married to the love of her life. What they didn't know was that it wasn't going to happen.

"Everyone is waiting for you Bella" He whispered in my ear; tears were just pouring on my face.

"No, I can't." I told him in between sobs.

"You must; you don't want me to kill Edward do you?"

No; I didn't and this is why I was doing this, for Edward.

My lullaby was playing, this was my queue to get downstairs; the moment that should be the happiest was the moment I have to say goodbye.

I don't even remember walking down the stairs because I couldn't see behind my sobs. When I reached Edward, he could tell something was wrong, but he couldn't say anything because we were about to get married; or so everyone thought.

"Do you Edward Cullen take Isabella Swan to be your wife?"

"I do"

I couldn't breathe anymore. Why did I have to do this? Why did I have to break Edward's heart? But he was waiting and I had to meet up with him; if I didn't everyone I love would die, and that couldn't happen because of me.

"And do you Isabella Swan take Edward Cullen to be your husband?"

"…….No." I whispered softly.

Gasps were throughout the crowd. The next thing I did was run, run him

While I ran I could only think of one thing; Edward. He is heartbroken. If only he knew why I did this; it isn't for the reason he thinks. I know that.

"Very good, now we have to go." He grabbed me by the arm, and started walking to the car, but before he could close the door, Edward was at my side; now and my kidnapper was gone. This was the hardest part of this whole situation.

I didn't have to see Edward's face to know how he felt at this moment. It is the same feeling I had two years ago in this very forest; when he left me. It was like your heart has been ripped from you and beaten right in front of you.

"Why? Bella what changed your mind?" Edward was pleading.

"He did." Then came "Jacob" in the shadows

"I love him Edward not you. I didn't understand that, but now I do and im sorry." I told him and then kissed him on the cheek. How at that very moment I wanted to tell him everything, but that was the one thing I couldn't do. I got into the car with "Jacob" and we drove off.

How I wish that Edward could read my mind and see what was really going on; the real reason I left him.

**Did you like it? Let me know!! Please review I love them!!!!!!!**


	2. Note: HELP!

**Hey everyone!!**

**I hope everyone is liking this story so far! I have some announcements and then later tonight I will try to put a new chapter up tonight! **

**Ok so first off later tonight I got a review and it wasnt bad but the person asked me if the story was going to end good. Let me make myself clear: I am a very VERY fluffy lovey dovey person so ALL of my stories will end good. Including this one I promise that everything will work out but you all need to experience it the same way Bella, Edward and Jacob do. **

**Also: I have now seen the movie 3 times and will see it agian on Saturday. I have my review on my website on my blog page so go to my account page and then go to my website and then to the "Blog" link so check that out. **

**Now I need some help!**

**My friend and I use to make youtube videos together about Twilight and they were really funny but she now lives in Boston (I live in LA) So we cant make videos anymore but we still want to talk Twilight because we have just wayyyy to much fun with that! **

**So we are going to try and start a podcast. The thing is my head almost exploded with a the things you need to know on how to publish it on itunes. So we need help! We need someone who is really smart in the whole techy thing and maybe upload the podcast on itunes for us once a week if I send it to them and tell them what to write. If anyone is willing to do this let me know!! Just pm me and maybe we can hook something up!!**

**Thank you so much and I will hopefully put a new Decode up tonight!!**

**Love, **

**TwilightLover4eva**


	3. Chapter Two: The Phone Call

**Hey everyone! I know I know I meant to put this out sooner but this is one of the hardest chapters for me to write! I kept having ideas for the story but they were all for the later chapters! So that was no good. But I guess its better that you all have it now! Ok well here is my reviewers!**

**Greys Lover 4ever: I know! This is very sad! But dont worry like I said before it will get better!! Thanks agian for always being there for me!! I really appreciate it!! And keep on reviewing!! **

**AleXXSugar: Thank you for the review! Im sorry it wasnt up sooner!! **

**MickeyandMinnie: Like I said before I PROMISE it will end good! I am a happily ever after person so dont worry about that! Thanks agian for reviewing!!**

**TeamJacob1: lol I cant stop thinking how cool it is that I read your stories and you read mine! See I love yours because they are really funny!! I wish I could write funny but they just suck! So as you can see I do well with sad! But still dont give up on your story!! I LOVE IT!!**

**Ok everyone, so I am guessing that all of you have seen the movie and know that New Moon is now in the works! (BTW if you haven't read my blog I RECOMMEND YOU ALL REREAD NEW MOON!! I know it sounds evil of me but it****s actually good the second time!) So in your review not only say if you liked my story but also tell me what you thought of the movie!!**

**Well now here is Bella POV in Decode!!**

Chapter Two: The Phone Call

**24 hours before.......... **

Only one more day to go before I would officially become Mrs. Edward Cullen; but if only it was that easy.

With only a day to go before the wedding Alice had planned a full day of wedding things that still need to be done. The sad thing was, Edward was leaving that morning and I wasn't going to see him until the wedding.

I dreaded waking up this morning with this thought glooming over my head, a day without Edward. When I did wake, I kept my eyes shut thinking I could just fall back asleep in his arms; I should have known that he knew that I was awake.

"Bella, love its time to get up." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Why?" I groaned

"Because if you don't wake in the next 15 minutes Alice is going to wake you up herself and drag me out of the house sooner than planned."

Why did Edward have to have such a little annoying sister? I did as I was told though and got up quicker. He just chuckled and went downstairs to give me a moment; like I needed time without him.

Once I was done, I walked downstairs to find Alice and Edward sitting on the couch whispering to each other. I could barely understand it, and from what it looked like it was bad news but I chose to ignore it.

"Ok ok I'm down here Alice, what do you need me to do?" I went to sit next to Edward.

"Well, we need to pick up the cake, get your wedding dress, get the bridesmaids dresses, make sure the food is coming at the exact time to only name a few." Alice smiled at the end of that long list.

_Wow, if that was only to name a few, I don't want to know the rest of the list_ I thought.

"Ok, then when do we start?" I asked her thinking maybe Edward didn't have to leave and could just help me instead.

"Well if you remember, Edward has to leave first, then I will feed you and then we can head over to the bakery." Alice saw right through me.

I grimaced at her and Edward laughed.

"Well, I guess this is my queue to leave you girls to do your thing" Edward kissed me on the head and then headed for the door.

"WAIT!" I screamed, he turned around to face me with my favorite crooked smile across his face.

"You cant just leave without saying goodbye, besides I wont see you until tomorrow." I scolded him.

"I am sorry, but if I stay any longer I will regret leaving you and I don't want to be forced out by our wedding planner." Edward chuckled

"Well then can I at least have a goodbye kiss?" I asked. He laughed again and then planted his lips on mine.

"Well the next time I see you, you will be all in white and Mrs. Cullen."

"I think I like that" and then before I could say another word; he was gone.

I didn't have to much time to be sad that he had left because Alice came to my side with a bowl of cereal in her hand.

"Eat fast, we have a long day planned."

Only Alice would force feed me.

Once I was done Alice ran to her yellow porche and started honking her horn for me to hurry up. She was very impatient, but I guess I couldn't expect anything else.

6 hours later……

**Note to self:** Never let Alice plan a wedding, she goes insane.

I don't think I could survive another moment. She had so much planning she wanted to do! It was a little ridiculous!

Finally she was off my back so I had a few minutes alone to myself. I didn't like the idea of being alone without Edward but it was one day what could possibly go wrong?

I laid on the bed for a good 3 minutes and then my phone rang, I don't think it was against the rules if Edward called me?

"Hello?"

But it wasn't Edwards voice that said hello back.

"Hello Bella"

I froze

This was a voice that I didn't expect to hear from ever again. It was soft, and I remembered it well; but didn't Edward and his brothers kill him? Did it matter now? He was on the phone.

"James?" I choked out.

"Ahh Bella I'm sorry to say but no this isn't James, this is someone a lot worse than James, but it doesn't matter who I am; what matters is what I'm going to do with your dear Edward if you don't listen to me carefully"

It was like being in the Ballet studio all over again.

"What do you want me to do?" I whispered

"Well see, James was, well, someone I knew very well so when I found out he was killed because of a human, vampire love there was only one thing for me to do, I have to kill your Edward."

I was crying at this point.

"Don't hurt Edward! Don't you dare touch him!" I screamed into the phone

"Now now Bella lets not alarm the others in the house. Don't worry that was only my first thought, but now I have thought about it and I plan on doing something far worse than killing Edward and im sorry to say but it involves you."

_I don't care_ I thought to myself. _Just don't hurt Edward_

"What is that?" I could barely make out the words this time around

"Well see I did some research and I notice that you were going to be married to Edward tomorrow evening and well im sorry to say but that really wont be happening. I will be in your dressing room 15 minutes before you walk down the aisle, all you have to do is say "No" to Edward instead of "I do". I know it will be hard but I really don't need him trying to follow me when I am killing you."

I didn't say anything. I didn't care about dying all I could think about right now was Edward ,when I tell him in front of everyone that I will not marry him. He will be heartbroken. Tears just kept coming down my face.

"Bella? Are you still there?"

"Yes."

"Good so I had to call and tell you the change in plans. Im sorry to ruin your evening but its for the best right? At least I'm not killing Edward right?"

"Yes." I choked out of my mouth, it was really the only thing I could say.

"Well I will see you tomorrow 15 minutes before 6pm. Goodnight Bella."

Then he hung up.

I just sat on my bed and started sobbing. Everyone who I loved was never going to see me again. But it was for the best right? I mean Edward won't be hurt and that's all that mattered.

Alice then knocked on the door.

"Bella? Are you alright?"

I was able to wipe the tears from my eyes and cleared my throat.

"Ya I'm fine Alice just cold feet, don't worry about me. I'm going to bed now." I told her I didn't want her to come into the room she would figure something was wrong,

"Ok well goodnight then, tomorrow will be a big day for you." And then she left.

If only she knew how big of a day tomorrow would be.

**If you want you could go back to the last chapter and reread it because the next chapter I am planning in Edwards POV and it will be after Bella left. Pieces will start to come together it will be good! I promise you!!! So please please REVIEW if you like!!!**

**Love, **

**TwilightLover4eva~**


	4. Note: Bella or Edward?

**Hey everyone im so sorry but its another authors note (I know you all hate this) but I feel I can communicate with you all so sorry agian. **

**I just wanted to let you all know that I am going through some very tough girl drama right now so if chapters dont get posted sooner just know that its because im trying to deal with it. In other words im going to write it out in my first non twilight story. (You wouldnt believe whats going on its like 11 Laurens and Jessicas after you but hating you 10x more).**

**Anyways, I know in the last chapter I said I was going to do a Edward chapter next but today I though about another way. I am going to write about Bella in the car with "Jacob" (I promise you that it IS NOT the real Jacob its someone that is more like James in more ways than one) So I could post the Bella one next or I could post the Edward one next. Just review me and let me know. **

**So thats it for tonight! I will be writting the chapter tomorrow so let me know soon!!!**

**Love, **

**TwilightLover4eva**


	5. Chapter Three: What Went Wrong?

**Hey everyone I am soooo sorry that this is sooo late!! I had the HARDEST TIME writting this chapter!! It was really annoying me! So sorry agian about that! Anyways on to Reviews! **

**Libbyggg: I know its a bit confusing at first but it will all work out in the next 2 chapters! Like its going to start making sense. Btw your James prediction is VERY close!! Hope you are still reading!! **

**Mikeandikes: Ok like I said above, this is very confusing in the begining, but it will all make sense in the next 2 chapters! It will start to pick up and be good I promise! Thanks for the review!**

**Greys Lover 4ever: I know I know its sad!! Stay with me I promise (Well you should know) it gets better!! Keep reviewing girl!! **

**ALEXXsugar: Thanks for the review! **

**ibetagianstalice: You will find out soon who the mystery person is...... btw THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! **

**MickeyandMinnie: I really like your idea!! The thing is Alice cant see this happening because then the story wont unfold like I want it to. But like I said I REALLY LIKE THAT!! Keep on reviewing!**

**LittleMissGiggles'94': I really do appreciate your opinion! its real helpful!! Thanks agian!!**

**Ok ok so now on to the chapter, BTW this is EDWARDS POV AFTER THE WEDDING!!!**

Chapter Three: What Went Wrong? 

I just stood there watching the red pick-up truck drive away.

She was gone; and she was never going to come back. The person who I loved more than anything, and I thought felt the same way, is now gone, forever.

I don't know how long I stood there, in shock because before I knew it I was soaking wet. Emmett came out and got me.

"The entire living room is clear; it's ok if you come in now." He told me in a sad tone.

I nodded my head and then went inside.

Not to my surprise, the entire house was back to the way it was, before the wedding; as if it never happened. Everyone was sitting on the couch, waiting for me.

"_Im so sorry Edward "_Esme stated in her mind. I nodded at her and then Alice started to speak.

"I know we are all really sorry about what happened between you and Bella, and we honestly don't know what went wrong . Do you have any idea why she would say no?" Everyone was asking the same question in their mind. The answer was so simple.

"She didn't love me, she loved someone else." I whispered.

There was silence for a minute; I think they were trying to think if it was even possible. Then Jasper spoke.

"No, I don't believe it. This whole week she was consumed with the love she had for you." Jasper stated matter-of-factly.

"But it wasn't just someone, it was Jacob Black, I knew she loved him but I guess she loved him more than me and I never knew." I stated

"No, she doesn't love him as much as she loves you Edward! I can see it in her eyes, she is in love with you. I don't know how I couldn't see how this could have slipped pass me!" Alice covered her face in her hands.

"No one blames you Alice, but I do agree, I think this is rather sudden; I mean since you've been back; Bella only been with you, when did these feeling progresses?" Carlisle asked me.

"I really don't know" Which was the truth. How could the love she have for Jacob grow while she was with me? It really didn't make any sense.

"I think something is up." Emmett stated.

"I agree, but what?" Alice added.

While they were all trying to think of ways around this situation, there was a knock at the door, not that I was in the mood for visitors, but I thought to answer it anyways.

"Hey what's going on?!"

I started to growl; it was Jacob Black why was he here?

**dun dun DUN!! ok ok your probably really confused now but let me clarify the guy thats with Bella... ya not Jacob its someone else.... Ok so 5 REVIEWS PLEASE!!! Merci!! **


	6. Chapter Four: Whats Going On?

**Hey everyone and welcome to another Decode chapter!!! **

**This chapter was very interesting to write because alot of it is dialouge, and I like writting dialouge and the thought process behind it, but for this chapter you really couldnt do that becuase its a lot of "What is going on? Whats happening?" that type of stuff. Anyways so this isnt my favorite chapter but its IMPORTANT! **

**On a side note: I hope everyone is having a great break so far!! I am already having a bit of a twilight christmas and its really funny I think because" **

**1. My best guy friend got me a Twilight Poster for christmas and its HUGE!! I love it though! Its the Bella and Edward car crash scene look**

**2. (Warning: you wont get this unless you have read Breaking Dawn) My best girl friend went out and got me a black lace Victoria Secret Bra.....wow was all I could say to her and then we laughed for like 2 hours!! **

**So ya im having a Twilight Christmas! **

**Ok well onto reviews!**

**LittleMissGiggles'94': I know its short and im sorry about that but I really dont have patence for long chapters (reading and writting them) I hope you still like the story! Its going to get better I promise!**

**teamjacob1: hahaha I will always give shout-outs! lol Ya Jake never comes at the best times but everything will start making sense. Oh! and I loved the new Annoying Edward chapter!!! It was hilarous!! Oh and I wanted to ask you what do you think about the new Jacob? Michael Copon??? Thanks for the review!!**

**ibetagianstalice: thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter!!**

**AleXXXsugar: Im sorry im updating so slow! Since I have break I will try to update faster!!**

**Greys Lover 4ever: No I dont think I got your last PM (wait was it the song one? Cuz if it was I actually bought his CD and I LOVE THAT GUY!!!) Ok well anyways if it doesnt start making sense, let me know!! KEEP ON REVIEWING!!**

**MickeyandMinnie: Oh yes now they can get to the solving the mystery of Bella leaving.....Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and Keep on Reviewing!**

**K well now here is Edward's POV!**

Chapter Four: Whats Going On? 

My stomach turned at the boy who stood at my doorway.

"Jacob? What are you doing here?" I was dazed and confused.

"What am I doing here? What happened? Where is Bella?" Jacob walked into the house and stood in front of my family. He seemed angry at me, like I did something wrong.

"What are you talking about?" I was lost, what did he mean, where's Bella? I looked back at my family and they all had blank stares on their faces just like me.

"What did you do to her? Where did she go?" Jacob screamed at me.

"She's not with you?" I asked him in a calm tone.

"No, why would she be with me?" He was started to get annoyed, I then thought I should back up and remind him of what happened earlier.

"Jacob, she just left the wedding with you on her arm and she told me that she was madly in love with you."

"What? She never left with me." Jacob was speechless

"What's going on?" Emmett asked

"Wait, if she's not with me, then who is she with?" Jacob asked. I was asking myself the same thing

"Oh. My. God." Alice whispered.

"What is it?!" The words were coming out of my mouth so fast I wasn't sure if she understood what I said

That's when I saw her vision, it was very clear;

_Bella was in a dark room tied to a post in the corner still in her wedding dress. Her eyes were bright and puffy from all the crying she had been doing, she still was still crying. She was trying to calm herself down by humming her lullaby….._

"Where is she?" I was worried about her now. What is she doing there?

"I don't know, but something tells me she didn't leave with Jake on her arm, I think it was someone else." Alice told me

"But is that possible? He looked just like Jacob!" I was yelling now.

"Carlisle, is it possible for a vampire to have the power to transform to anyone they wanted to?" Alice asked him

"Yes I would think so." He stated.

"Well that could explain why I cant see him or her because there so unpredictable." Alice was flustered.

"What are you guys talking about? Has Bella been kidnapped?" Emmett asked.

There was silence for a minute

"I think so." Alice was very calm in her voice

No one knew what to say, it was dead silence in the room. Then something hit me.

"Carlisle, didn't you tell me that there were some vampires around here? And that they were just hanging around in the background and that they were harmless?"

"Yes"

"It was him. He was changing his appearance and was spying on Bella, but why?"

Then Alice gasped.

"Wait! I remember about a week before the battle with Victoria I had a vision and it was her with some guy. I remember her telling him that she would revenge his brothers death if it was the last thing she did. I just shoved the vision off thinking it was no big deal-"

"Its him, its James brother, he's continuing with Victoria's mission." I added. So that's what was going on this entire time. James's brother was coming after Bella to revenge James death. It was all becoming so clear.

I forgot that Jacob was still there until he went to the front door.

"Wait! Warn the pack, just in case he comes back" I told Jacob. He nodded and then left.

"Well, it's time we kick some butt!" Emmett stood up and looked at Jasper and then they headed to the garage to get ready to save their little sister.

**Ok so ya know in the Twilight movie when there all in the garage? ya now add in that scene here (without Bella). lol. ok well anyways just incase you dont understand whats going on heres some cliff notes: **

**Bella has been kiddnapped by James's Brother (you will find out his name later)**

**His power is that he can tranform into anyone he wants **

**Ok well anyways REVIEW!!!!**


	7. Stupid Cupid and TwiSparkle

**Hey and Happy Holidays! **

**I am soooo sorry but this is another Authors Note but I have some annoucements!**

**1. During the time of trying to write the next Decode chapter I got the best idea for a story!**

**The Story is a non twilight story but it is amazing, I think! It will be posted on FictionPress on my other account which is RomanceLover4eva**

**The story is called Stupid Cupid, here is the summary**

**_When 17 year old Allison Baker breaks up with her 6th boyfriend this year she is done. She feels like that there is no love for her and she is going to give up the search. What she dosent know is that a 200 year old cupid named Daniel is coming to her rescue. He will stop at nothing to find her love, and tries hundreds of guys until he finds the perfect one; himself. The problem is Cupids arent allowed to fall in love with there "fallers". What will Allison and Daniel do? _**

**So I will tell you all when that is posted!**

**2. I HAVE A PODCAST!! it is called TwiSparkle and my friend Amber and I will be making the first episode Saturday and will hopefully be up Sunday! I keep you all posted!**

**3. As you can tell i am having a HUGE writters block with this and the next chapter is about Bella and the mystery man in the car. What im having a hard time writting is him telling her who he is. So any ideas to how that conversation gets started please PM me or Review!!**

**Thank you all so much!!**

**TwilightLover4eva**


	8. PLEASE READ!

**Hello everyone!!**

**I am sorry to say to give you all sad news this weekend but I need to let you all know why there hasnt been a chapter. **

**First off I love writing Twilight stories but at the moment I am venturing other avenues and story ideas so at this moment and time all my Twilight stories are being put on hold until something sparks my memory. I am sooo sorry to say this but the obsession had to end soon or a later and im truly sorry that it was in the middle of a story! If anyone wants to adopt the story feel free to. **

**Im not leaving forever and like I said before I am venturing new story ideas which means I will most likely be on FictionPress on my Romancelover4eva account so please read my stories there and PM me! I will most likely be there for a couple months! **

**I am truly sorry and I hope that I will see you all again **

***tear* *tear***

**TwilightLover4eva **


End file.
